Vans Warped Tour
by BeastsAndFallenAngels
Summary: Hannah's band, Daisychains, are on their first ever Warped Tour. Follow them on a tour full of parties, one-night stands and rock'n'roll. Rated T but may contain alcohol, drugs and scenes of adult nature. ATL, YMAS, BVB, BMTH, WATIC, AA and Paramore.
1. Unbroken

**SUP. So this is pretty self explanitary as it goes along. Set at Vans Warper Tour and I've used the '12 dates just to make it more realistic :) If you want a certain band written in/ you think I should check a certain band out, just let me know and I'll be glad to include/listen to them! Warning you now, the main character's a slut. But a lovely slut ;) Thanks to Tilly for beta-ing this for me :)**

_**Bands mentioned in the chapter:  
You Me At Six  
All Time Low  
We Are The In Crowd  
Both Matts from Bring Me The Horizon**_

_**And in future chapters, all of BMTH, Black Veil Brides, Paramore and Asking Alexandria- But don't worry if there's a band you haven't heard of/ don't know well, because it won't matter :)**_

**Chapter Song: Unbroken - Black Veil Brides (Just because. Avengers. 'Nuff said.)**

"Josh!" I squealed as I caught a first glimpse of him across the airport. Leaving my band behind walking behind, laughing, I ran at Josh and caught him in a bone-crushing hug. After rushed 'hello's, my band caught up and greeted Josh in a round of bro-hugs as I scanned the area for the rest of You Me At Six. I found Max and Chris sat side-by-side on their suitcases, taking, and Dan and Matt carrying 5 cups of coffee. Tom, our drummer, noticed the cardboard cups and took off straight away.

"He better get some for all of us," Our bassist, Shane, warned, propping his suitcase next to Chris and sitting down. We soon joined him and as Tom came back with our drinks we formed a vague circle of people and belongings on the airport floor.

Let me get you up to date. I'm Hannah- 18, singer and occasional guitarist. My hair's dark brown and finally long enough for me to like it. I'm in a band- Daisychains -with my boys; Luke- guitarist, cute and blonde-, Shane- bassist, constantly tanned and sleeping- and Tom- Drummer and Luke's Brother. We're currently heading to America for our first ever Warped Tour, and _damn_, we're excited.

_"Hello?" I answered the phone, motioning to Luke to stop playing._

_"Hi, is this Daisychains?" I threw a look of surprise at the rest of the band and relied._

_"It is, Hannah speaking, who is this?"_

_"My name's Cassidy, I'm calling on behalf of your record company to discuss Vans Warped Tour"_

I smiled at the memory as we queued to board the plane. Once everything was sorted the first thing I'd done was to ring around our friends to see who else was playing. We'd arranged with the boys from You Me At Six to meet at the airport and travel together, which was where we were now.

As we settled on the plane, all of us put one headphone in- still listening to music but not being too anti-social. I was seated between Shane and Max, and after chatting excitedly with them for a while, I slowly fell asleep on Max's shoulder.

...

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head we're here," Max nudged me awake.

"What?" I groaned, sitting up and stretching- there was no way I'd slept the entire flight. Except I had, I realised as I woke up properly.

"Salt Lake, Capital of Utah, _hell-ohhhhhh America_!" Tom cheered as we started getting our hand luggage down.

We got our bags and didn't have much trouble at customs, then hailed taxi's to take us to the fair park. Shows started tomorrow and we had tonight to get to know and meet the other bands we'd be touring with.

...

We were shown to our buses when we arrived, and after checking it out and dumping our bags, we went out to explore. Even though we'd left the UK in the morning, it was still only the morning in America, and I knew I'd be severely jet-lagged for the next few days. We checked out the stages and found where we'd be playing- Tilly's / the Alternative stage. It was a massive venue, and once we'd looked all around we headed back to the vans to see who's already arrived.

The boys went off to find various friends of theirs, and wondered around to see who I could find. Suddenly hands covered my eyes, making me jump.

"Guess who?" I recognised the voice immediately and flung my arms around the red-haired singer.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" I laughed as he spun me in a circle. As the rest of All Time Low appeared, he released me and I ran at them, grinning. I hugged them one by one- immensely glad to see them. Our band had been a support on one of their UK tours and all four of them were like my brothers. As much as I told everyone I loved them all equally, everyone, including the band, knew I was closest to Zack. So, still clinging to his hand after I'd hugged him, they joined me on my walk.

"So who else is already here?" I asked, aware that though it seemed late to my GMT-accustomed mind, it was only about midday here.

"I'm not sure, we haven't been here long and we were some of the first to arrive," Jack squinted into some people in the distance then, convinced he didn't know them, jumped on Alex demanding a piggyback.

Alex, naturally, fell and they ended up in a heap on the floor as 3/5 of We Are The In Crowd appeared round the corner of a bus. Tay was the first to spot them and laughed, soon joined by Mike and Cameron. Alex staying lying on the floor, laughing, while Jack got up with a slight bush creeping across his cheeks. Jack Barakat- blushing! I was soon hugged by Tay - my tour-sister - then Mike and finally Cameron, who greeted me with 'Hey, Good-lookin'!''. To say Cameron and I had a bit of a thing on our last tour would be slightly untrue, because honestly Cameron and I had a continuous thing. Not a hey-we're-a-couple thing, just a hey-let's-get-drunk-and-make-out thing, which I realise sound bad, but honestly neither of us cared.

We carried on walking, except now I had both Zack and Cameron's hands.

"We have a big meeting this afternoon at like, five," Rian told us. "So we have a few hours to go exploring."

...

We sat on the ground in an unexpectedly large group, eating chips we'd gotten from the stall that had just opened outside the venue. The rest of my band and We Are The In Crowd had joined us, as well as both Matts from Bring Me The Horizon, so the noise levels were astonishingly loud.

"I wonder what other bands have gotten here?" I mused to Rob, who was sat next to me. Because of where we were sat, we hadn't seen any other bands arriving.

"Not sure," he pulled a face, "I think I heard someone say Paramore had arrived," He grinned at me, knowing full well that Hayley Williams had a massive influence on the music I first made.

"Oh shit!" Alex groaned, catching everyone's attention, "It's five, we're supposed to be at the welcome meeting!"

His announcement was followed by a chorus of curses as we all pulled faces and headed in the right direction. We got to the main stage, where the meeting was being held, fashionably late. We weren't too late though, as the guy on stage was still shouting through a megaphone to get everyone's attention.

We'd never played a tour like this before, and excited as I was, I was surrounded by so many other artists and musicians - most of whom I seriously admired- it was positively terrifying. Like a small child on their first day of school, I reverently hoped I got along with everyone. Across the crowd I saw bands like Black Veil Brides and Falling In Reverse and I felt the excitement building up in my stomach and flittering along with my nerves. This was going to be the best summer ever.

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I've written it and Tilly's checked it! Thanks for reading! All reviews are appriciated- I'd love to know what you thought! :)**

**~Zia xx**


	2. The Swarm

**Wow, got so many hits for chapter 1! O.o Thanks guys! Not sure on the timings of shows in this- Not sure what time shows start/end but I just guessed :)**

_**Bands introduced this chapter:  
Ashley, Andy and Jake from Black Veil Brides  
All of Asking Alexandria  
Hayley from Paramore  
Oli from Bring Me The Horizon**_

**Chapter Song: The Swarm- You Me At Six (Just because it's an amazing song, and we were the first crowd to hear it live ^.^ )**

"This. Isn't. Fair!" I panted as we jostled up the steps of our bus. At the end of the meeting we'd been sent back to our vans to meet our tour managers, and we'd realised that prior to dumping our bags we hadn't claimed bunks.

Being smaller than the others, I wriggled through and bagsied a bottom bunk. Shouting at each other, the boys grabbed bunks for themselves and fell on top them, laughing.

"Oi, oi!" We all scrambled out of our bunks and ran to the front of the bus, engulfing our tour manager in a giant group hug.

Unlike a lot of bands, we'd only ever had one tour manager- our friend, Daphne. When we all finally let go, we all started laughing. It had only been a few weeks since we last saw her and she looked the same as usual- pink hair, a Batman t-shirt, short shorts, tights, and a purple cardigan. Except-

"Have you had your nose pierced?" Luke exclaimed.

"Yep!" She grinned, showing the rest of us her new nose ring. After talking for a few miutes, we checked out the empty kitchen.

"Guys, We need alcohol!" Shane moaned, slamming a cupboard door.

"Let's go find some then," Tom looked at our approving faces and led the way out of the door.

...

Now all the bands had arrived, there were people everywhere. Someone, though it wasn't clear who, had set up a sound system in a gap between some buses, and bunches of people had coagulated and were stood around talking.

"Shall we stop here for a bit?" Luke smiled as he saw someone he recognised.

"Sure," We agreed and walked further into the mass of people.

"Nice t-shirt." We turned to the voice to find two men looking at us. I recognised them both from Black Veil Brides, one of them nodding at Daphne's t-shirt.

"You like Batman?" She asked through a smile, and he stuck out an arm covered in batman tattoos.

"Just a bit,"

I groaned inwardly, knowing they'd now be talking about comics for hours. The other boy, obviously thinking the same thing, walked round to my side and stuck out his hand,

"I'm Ashley." He introduced himself.

"Hannah." I shook his hand and smiled up at him.

"Wanna try and find a drink?" He asked, offering a hand to lead me through the crowds.

Once at the make-shift drinks table, where everything anyone could find had obviously been donated, we met another member of Black Veil Brides, Jake, who was talking to their tour manager.

"You're in Daisychains, right?" Ashey asked as we sat down.

"Yup, and you're in Black Veil Brides?"

"Correct," He laughed, "I remember thinking your band sounded really pop-punk-y and not my thing, but I listened to some of your stuff and you're actually really good. You have a great voice," he winked.

_Oh_

, I see how it is.

"Well you guys aren't too bad either," I laughed back.

"Hannah!" I saw Oli shouting me accross the crowd and he almost skipped up to me, saw Ashley and faltered, then sat next to us. I shot him a look at clearly said 'behave' and hugged him.

"Where'd you get the drinks from?" He asked eyeing out half-empty cups.

"Over there," I nodded in the direction of the table and he hopped up again.

"Be back in a sec." He left in search of alcohol.

Taking this as an open invitation to join us people began sitting around talking. Eventually there was a whole group, much to Oli's suprise when he returned with his own drink, a refill for me, and, to my suprise, a refill for Ashley.

"Thanks, man," He took it graciously and Oli nodded. So maybe they weren't best buddies, but at least they were being civil.

A few hours later, the party had reached its peak and was declining in both enthusiasm and conscious participants.

"You should try and sleep," Zack pointed out as I lay with my head in his lap, "You have a show tomorrow," I sighed in agreement and let my eyelids fall closed. At some point in the evening, we'd moved to the All Time Low bus and ended up on the front sofas. I was actually one of the least drunk there, thanks to my determination to make a good first impression tomorrow, so Zack and I were already surrounded by passed-out bodies. I snuggled into his lap ready to join them.

...

"Hannah!" I felt someone nudging me and groaned, "Come on Hannah, you need to get up- I don't know when you're playing and it could be anytime soon,"

It took me a couple of seconds for his words to hit me, but when they did I sat up so fast I almost fell off the sofa we'd fallen asleep on.

"Crap, what time is it?" I rubbed at my eyes.

"Just gone half 9," Zack looked down at me, smiling.

"Eurgh," I moaned, standing up, "I hate mornings,"

"But this is a Warped Tour morning," Zack grinned, "C'mon, I'll show you as we walk to your bus,"

He opened the bus door and the morning light filtered in. People were everywhere, just like last night, even this early in the morning. Most of the people looked wide awake- excited to be on tour. Then again, there were some groups obviously barely awake and very hungover.

Walking through the buses with Zack, I couldn't help but smile. I was excited for our first show, and the sun was shining brightly, accentuating my good mood. We reached the Daisychains' bus and I invited Zack in.

"I need to change," He laughed, and I looked down to realise we were still in our clothes from last night: oops. "But I'll probably see you at catering for breakfast."

I shut the door as he left and walked onto our bus to find the boys and Daphne in the front living area. They all barely looked awake and Luke offered me some coffee as I sat down with them.

"Where've you been?" Tom asked.

"I fell asleep on the All Time Low bus," I smiled guiltily," Sorry."

"It's fine," Shane laughed, "We didn't expect anything else."

"You're not playing until four," Daphne put down her coffee to check with the busy-looking timetable in the folder she was holding, "So shall we go and get some breakfast?"

They waited while I changed into fresh clothes and we set off to find the tent at about quarter past ten. As we were walking, the first bands to play started and suddenly the relatively quiet morning was filled with bands competing with each other to be loudest, and the screams and chants of fans reverberating through the air.

"Wow," Tom mouthed to me and I had to agree. The atmosphere was amazing- like a normal concert multiplied by five.

The catering tent was bustling- it was obviously prime breakfast time, and almost all the bands were here, minus the ones currently playing, about to play, or too lazy to get up. As they finished serving breakfast at half ten, we were cutting it pretty close, but not as close as the guys who arrived about ten minutes after us. By then, we'd sat down at a masive table with various other bands, quite cose to the queue. I recognised them as they came in- one with ginger hair and a hat and they other with messy hair that looked like it had never seen a brush. Danny Worsnop and Ben Bruce.

After their dramatic entrance, I saw the rest of Asking Aexandria rolling their eyes and sighing and couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny about some guys almost missing out on breakfast?" Ben slid neatly into the seat next to me, Danny on his other side. I shood my head, still laughing and he offered me his hand.

"I'm Ben, this is Danny,"

"Hannah," I shook his hand, finally getting myself under control.

Ben and Danny seemed like genuinely nice guys, and they introduced me to the rest of their band; James, Sam and Cameron, who seemed just as lovely. I returned the favour by pointing out the members of our band.

"We're going to see who's playing, you wanna come?" Danny asked and I agreed, high-fiving Zack as we walked past.

Paramore were on the main stage, and as we went backstage, I caught a glimpse of the crowd. There was thousands of people there and the crowd seemed to expand for miles.

"Holy shit," I said to myself, eyes wide.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ben grinned.

We watched Paramore for a while, then checked out the other stages before they had to go and get ready as they were on at half 12. I went back to the bus to take advantage of the internet and email my parents- I always did on tour- then my twin sister. One of the most important things when on tour was to keep in contact with your loved ones, and you had to make an effort to do so.

I looked at the clock- 12:15 - and hummed to myself as I windered where the rest of my band were. Not bothering to lock up, I went for another walk to see who I could find.

"Hey!"

I turned round to find Hayley Williams smiing at me, "It's Hannah, right? I saw you backstage with Danny and Ben, you should have stayed to say hi!"

Mentally berating my inner fangirl, I grinned,

"They had a show to get to," I admitted.

"Wanna go and see them?" She asked and I nooded, following her across the venue. I had to fight to keep from squealing and asking her to sign an autograph the whole way there.

They played an amazing set, and all too soon Daphne was urging us to get ready for our show. I know it's natural to be nervous but I was absoluting bricking it. What if there was a massive crowd and I messed up? Or worse, what if no-one turned up at all? This was our big chance to make an impression on America, I didn't want to screw it up now.

As it turned out, we got quite a good crowd, and everything went well, especially after I'd gotten my confidence back by the second or third song.

We had a bit of a post-gig cool down backstage then went to mingle with our fans before getting something to eat.

Eventually, after the last band finished, we checked into our buses to make sure no-one was left behind and settled down for a night of travelling.

**Pleasy-Please review? Thanks to Tilly for spell-checking :) xx**


	3. Kiss Me Again

**First thing- Thanks to A-A-Angel-xx for the review! I have to agree with you- Zack is adorable and I very much love Danny too ;) And you'll have to wait to find out! ;P**

**Second thing- Loads and loads of hits again, but only one (lovely) review! Please please leave feedback guys- I need to know what you think so I know if I'm doing things right or not, even if it's an anon one! *innocent smile***

**And finally, once again thanks to Tilly for editing this, she did an amzing job, as per usual :D**

**Slight mention of The Blackout in here, not much but I thought I'd point it out :)**

**Chapter Song: Kiss Me Again- We Are The In Crowd (You'll see why, tehehe)**

When I woke up properly in the morning, we were in Denver. I distinctly remembered waking up in the night when the bus was still moving, but now it was still, and when I opened the curtains, I found myself looking out on a collection of buses. Occasionally, one rocked slightly, or someone would walk past a window, throwing a shadow across the curtains.

The curtains of the bus next to ours opened with a flourish, and Max's grinning face appeared. I waved and he looked down at something for a moment. Then he held up a hand-written sign,

_'Meet you outside for breakfast in 10?'_

I gave him a thumbs-up, grinning, and went to change from the t-shirt I'd slept in.

Ten minutes later I pushed open the You Me At Six bus door, looking for Max. He wasn't outside like he'd said, and I soon saw why.

I found him whispering to Dan, obviously annoyed. Dan was in front of a mirror, playing with his newly-dyed hair, and Max was behind him, arms crossed.

"I said ten minutes, she'll be waiting, come _on_, your hair looks fine!" Max's hissed voice was exasperated.

I giggled quietly and Max turned to look at me, relieved, as I shut the door.

"Dan's being a diva," he told me as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Diva," I laughed quietly, hugging Dan. "Max is right, your hair looks lovely. The others still asleep?"

"Yup," Max nodded. Well, that explains the whispering.

"Come on then, I'm hungry," Dan stood up and tugged a beanie on, making his effort with his hair completely redundant. Max rolled his eyes and I grinned, following them out of the bus.

"Are you coming to watch our show today? We're earlier than yesterday," Dan asked hopefully as we sat down.

"Yeah, okay. I think we're later," I smiled. Yesterday I hadn't been able to watch them because our times clashed and I was glad I could today- I loved seeing them perform.

Because we were earlier than usual, the tent was quiet and it was so good just to sit and talk to two of my best friends properly. Eventually, the other members of both our bands joined us, and all around the tent started to fill up, banter and laughter in the air.

"How's the band?" Dan asked me at one point.

I beamed – I'll admit, I was proud of my boys. Daisychains had risen from a small band playing covers in a garage to actually playing on Warped tour. "Awesome," I raved. "You know I actually signed an autograph yesterday? An actual autograph from some kid wearing a Blink-182 t-shirt!"

Max laughed at my enthusiasm. "I heard that Shane freaked out when he found a fansite dedicated to him."

I snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Oh, you should've seen him! There was this one drawing of him naked, and it was really good but not really correct...Proportion-wise." My giggles increased at Max and Dan's matching grins. "Tom was threatening to frame it in the bathroom!"

We laughed for a moment, and just calmed down – of course, that was when Shane walked in, and our laughter started up all over again.

You Me At Six put on an amazing show, as per usual, and it was made even better by Oli joining the band on stage for Bite My Tongue. I'll admit, I was jumping about just as much as Josh returned the favour by performing with Bring Me The Horizon about an hour later, then re-joined You Me At Six for a signing afterwards. Jona went to find drinks and Lee found a football. He invited everyone for a game but I declined- not all that willing to make a fool of myself in front of people I barely knew. The rest of Daisychains jumped at the change to show off their 'skills' and Oli sat on the sidelines with me to make the teams even.

"I'll play if you want," I offered, feeling guilty that he was missing out.

"Nah it's cool, I feel like I haven't spoken properly to you in ages," He pouted, leaning back in the sun.

"That's because you haven't," I laughed, copying him. "I tried emailing you!"

"My computer died!" Oli protested. "Not my fault. You should've texted me."

"I didn't have your new number, remember?" I laughed. "You dropped your old phone in a pool."

Oli twisted his lips. "Okay, so I'm not good with technology."

We stayed there talking and occasionally cheering our teams on until I noticed the time.

"Oh! We haven't got long 'til we're on, I'll catch you later," I hugged him and eventually got the boys to stop playing.

The show was another good one, and we all came off stage with massive smiles on our faces, ready to meet another load of our fans.

By seven, we were finished for the day and Cameron caught us as we were walking towards the catering tent.

"We've sent Mike and Jordan for extreme amounts of pizza, if you want to come over instead of going that way?" He grinned and Shane cheered, demonstrating his undying love for take-out pizza.

We got back to the WATIC bus at the same time as Mike and Jordan did and helped them up the steps with the boxes. Their living room was full of people- All Time Low had opted for the pizza option too- and it was immediately obvious why we needed just so much food.

With so many people on the bus, seating became a problem. Everyone was squashed together, but it was a familiar situation as this used to happen frequently on our tours together. Alex, Tom, Rob and Mike sat on the floor; Rian, Shane, Tay and Jack were on one sofa, although the latter pair didn't look particularly upset about being squashed together, and everyone else piled on the other sofa. Jordan came back from the kitchen with two boxes of beer and Carmeron pulld me onto his lap to make room for Jordan to sit down.

The pizza didn't last long, and neither did the drink.

"We've got loads on our bus, shall we relocate?" Alex grinned and received an enthusiastic response. Jack pulled Tay up from the sofa then kept her hand, and the others followed suit.

"Shall we just stay here?" Cameron whispered in my ear.

I smiled coyly. "Good idea."

...

As soon as the door shut behind our band mates, Cameron's arms tightened round my waist and I leant back into his chest.

"And now we're alone..." He trailed off suggestively and I turned round to face him, still in his lap. He was about to talk again but I silenced him with a kiss. What he was going to say can't have been important because he didn't speak again, just kissed me back as I threaded my hands through his hair.

God, I loved his hair.

As he pushed me down against the sofa and kissed my neck I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. We'd done this enough times that he knew exactly how to make me completely melt. Not that I was complaining.

Without realising how it'd happened, both out shirts were on the floor and he was pulling my jeans off, agonizingly slowly. My thoughts flickered for a second to just how _cold_ the material of the sofa was, but Cameron soon captured then again by running his hands up my bare sides.

I hissed and reached for his belt buckle but he stopped me.

"Let's do this in the bunks- someone could come back any minute." He grabbed by hand and pulled me up.

By the time we got to the bunks, he'd lost his jeans too.

...

When I woke up, my first thought was that I was so lovely and warm, and my second that Cameron's arms were wrapped around me still, his breath gentle on my neck. Twisting around carefully, trying not to wake him, I snuggled back into his warm arms. He looked so adorable when asleep, and I let my eyes close again, drifting back into unconsciousness

...

"Hannah, baby, Wake up,"

"No," I muttered, hiding against Cameron's chest. I didn't want to get up- I was comfortable enough here.

"C'mon it's getting late and you have to be on your own bus by one," He nudged me.

"I don't want to," I groaned, sitting up slightly, "Are my jeans-?"

"Still in the other room? Yup," he finished for me and I huffed. "And mine. And both our shirts. Luckily for you, your underwear's here. I have no idea where the fuck my boxers are,"

I giggled and slipped my underwear on as he leant precariously out of the bunk in search of his.

"Got them!" He pulled them on and collapsed on the bed again.

When we'd climbed in here last night, we hadn't even noticed the clothes he'd left on his bed, but now one of the t-shirts and the pair of jeans made an outfit for him, and the other t-shirt a dress for my until I found my own clothes.

We finally got up, and found the rest of We Are The In Crowd awake and in the front room. I wasn't bothered that I barely had anything on- I'd been on tour with these guys so they'd seen me in less.

"What time is it?" Cameron asked nonchalantly.

Rob checked his phone: "Eleven fifty."

As we'd missed catering by almost an hour and a half, we had cold pizza for breakfast and it was obvious just how much the others had to drink last night from their hangover-induced silence. I guessed they'd had more than the two cans I'd shared with Cameron.

I found my jeans on the back of the chair, much to everyone's amusement, and pulled them on. Not bothering to change shirts, I promised Cameron I'd bring his back later and said goodbye to everyone, knowing I didn't have long if I wanted to wish Jack happy birthday and still get back to our bus in time.

The All Time Low bus wasn't quite as subdued as the one I'd just left, but they were just as obviously hung-over. I didn't have long to talk to Jack, but I promised I'd see him to celebrate another time, as we had a whole day of travelling today.

When I got back to our bus, everyone else was already back.

"Whose shirt's that?" Tom asked nosily as I shut the door. I laughed.

"Cameron's," I stuck my tongue at Luke and he and Shane raised their eyebrows knowingly. Daphne just grinned and high-fived me.

"Pshhh, you haven't heard who_ she _spent the night with yet," Luke smirked.

Daphne blushed. "Screw you, Luke." She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Go on," I nudged her.

"Well..." She grinned, twirling a strand of pink around her finger. "You know Gavin? The cutie from The Blackout?"

"Hell yeah!" I fist-bumped her proudly and the boys all shook their heads at us - our attitude to boys never failing to amuse them.

Our driver, Joe, stuck his head round the door to check we were ready to go and a few minutes later the engine started. We pulled out of the venue and prepared for the long drive to Las Vegas.

**You may have noticed I took **_**Falling In Reverse **_**Out of The Description? I wasn't sure how to include them as I like them mostly for thier music, but I've added little bits of **_**Dangerous! **_**instead, as they're easier to write about :)**


	4. The Rock Show

**This has taken so long and I'm so so sorry. It's just exams and stuff are next week and I'm starting to panic because I feel like I know nothing for them. Plus not only do I have to write this, Tilly has to edit it, and as she's revising too, everything takes twice as long. Thanks so much for your patience though :)**

**Chapter Song: The Rock Show - Blink-182 (Just seemed appropriate)**

When I woke up, we were in Vegas, and light was seeping through the curtains. I groaned and pulled my bunk curtain aside, swinging my legs round and ducking to avoid hitting my head. Everyone else was still asleep, but I put the kettle on to boil, knowing they'd be up soon. Sure enough, as the kettle finished boiling, I felt arms curling around my waist and smelt Shane's familiar spicy aftershave.

"Hey, little sister," He kissed the top of my head and reached round to take a mug.

"Hello, lovely people," Luke grinned and swung an arm around a haggard Tom as they joined us. Daphne wasn't far behind, bright pink hair shaped like a bird's nest around her head. I handed them a steaming mug each, smiling.

I loved mornings like this - on tour with my best friends when everyone was smiling. It was in these moments when I realised just how lucky I was to be here.

Of course, then Tom had to ruin the moment by telling Shane he smelt of Burger King farts.

As we had a press day before the show tomorrow, we were in no hurry, so we simply sat sipping our coffees and talking for a while, just relaxing.

Shane grinned at my pyjamas – small and with a Super Mario Bros. themed pattern. But then I pointed out that Daphne was wearing Green Lantern shorts and Luke used to wear Family Guy t-shirts and nothing else, which quickly ended _that_.

It was almost 10 when we realised we had half an hour to get dressed and get breakfast, so after throwing on some clothes- skinny black jeans and one of Oli's Drop Dead t-shirts in my case- we almost missed breakfast for the second time this tour.

We looked through today's agenda over our toast, judging how long we had for each interview. At about midday we had our first interview with Bryan Stars- something we were all looking forward to- then we had a bit of a break where t was inevitable that we'd be asked to do an inpromptu interview. Then for the rest of the afternoon we were split up- Shane and Me doing some interviews, Luke and Tom doing others.

Our first interview being so late in the morning meant we had time to go back to the bus and actually wash and make ourselves look decent.

"C'mon Hannah," Tom sighed.

"Why do you always take so long?" Luke moaned, not as patient as his older brother.

I finished straightening the ends of my hair and unplugged my straighteners, jumping down from the sideboard I was sat on to join them.

We walked through the sunlight together and the only sound was Luke humming one of our songs. It was quieter without Daphne, who had a meeting with the other tour managers. Luckily I knew where we had to be, and when we had to be there, because the boys had no idea.

Our interview with Bryan was just how we'd expected- hilarious and slightly chaotic. He was a great guy and I could tell why bands loved working with him so much. Even though we took longer than anticipated, we still had about an hour until the next interviews, so we went for a walk across the grassy area this venue had.

As expected, we got asked to do an interview with a girl no older than me for YouTube, but had to make it short to allow us to get the next people.

The only trouble with being the only girl in the band was I was paired with practically every person in the band. (Sometimes multiple members – that's right, I had access to the darker side of the internet) We were frequently asked if we were together.

With Shane though, we were asked in almost every interview. I'll never understand why, but I can only guess it's because of how obviously close we are. Each time I laughed and assured the interviewer that yes, I loved all of my boys but no, not in _that_ way.

A few hours later, we were done for the day and heading back to our bus. We were one of the first bands finished, and various others were finishing up. From parts of conversations I overheard, it seemed the general consensus that tonight was a party night. We were in Vegas, afterall.

"So when are we heading out tonight?" I asked, wondering how long I had to get ready,

"Perhaps in a few hours?" Tom looked at the others for conformation.

"I've got a few calls to make and stuff first, so yeah, okay," Luke said as he and Shane nodded.

"Wanna go see if we can get a group together?" Shane aimed a cheeky grin and me and I agreed, making a mental list of who to invite.

"Yo, Jack!" I shouted as I spotted him. "We're heading out tonight and we still haven't celebrated your birthday properly, fancy coming?"

He readily agreed and went to find the rest of All Time Low and We Are the In Crowd.

We saw Josh and Dan next, and they grinned and went to get the other members of You Me At Six, as well as promising to invite the Bring Me The Horizon boys, should they see them.

Shane found some guys he knew- soon introduced to me as _Dangerous!_- who said they'd come.

Ashley spotted us and ran over, inviting us to go out wth Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria. We told him our plans and he smiled, comfirming that both bands would join us.

We invited Hayley, Jeremy and Taylor along, then returned to our bus to get ready.

After reeling off a list of who we'd asked, Shane called dibs on the bathroom first, making us all groan.

...

An hour later, we were all ready to go.

I'd simply changed my jeans for a pair of black denim shorts and re-straightened my hair but I still took longer than the others. My hair- now down to my waist- took a while to straighten because of its length but I loved it.

Shane, ready first, had made a playlist and plugged his iPod in, first of all blasting out Octane Ok!'s 'Pretty Lady'. As we all emerged from various areas of the bus, Blink-182's 'The Rock Show' came on and we started- or more shout- along.

"_Hanging out behind the club at the weekend_,"

Tom jumped on the sofa, posing.

"_I get stupid getting drunk with my best friends_,"

Luke joined his brother, almost hitting his head.

"_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped tour_,"

Shane and I jumped up too, laughing at the truth of the lyrics.

We were halfway through the first chorus when Daphne appeared at the door, smiling, with All Time Low behind her (she seemed to be discussing the pros and cons of Batman with Alex - what was with band members and comics?)

"You guys are mental, don't open anything 'til I've got changed," she disappeared to the bunk area and came back a few minutes later in shorts similar to mine, carrying a small pile of presents.

"Open them!" Alex yelled at Jack, grinning. He did, hugging everyone for each present. I'd made him a bunch of mix tape CDs and he smiled as he read out all his favourite songs from the back.

After he'd opened everyone's presents, we all grabbed some money and remembered to lock the door behind us.

When we got to the clearing we'd arranged to meet in, it was somewhat of a shock to see how many people were there. As well as the bands we'd spoken to, there was about 5 others, all standing talking and laughing, some already drinking. Ashley appeared at my side, looking sheepish,

"We may have invited some extra people..." He laughed and I had to smile.

"It's cool," I surveyed the group, seeing if everyone was there. Convinced they were, I spread the word that we could leave and we slowly moved away from the venue in a giant group.

Everywhere on the site was quiet, which probably meant we weren't the only group heading out.

Las Vegas would be full of rock stars tonight.

...

"Oh, go on then," I grinned as CC, BLack Veil Brides' drummer, held out another bottle.

It'd only taken half an hour before our group had split up into lots of little groups. I'd lost one half of my girly backup - Tay had disappeared with half her band and a bunch of others to some 21+ bars that I was depressingly not yet allowed in- but Hayley was still next to me, being strongly hit on by the aforementioned drummer. We were probably the largest group remaining- a mix of a lot of different bands, some I still didn't know. A large bunch of boys had headed straight for the casinos, and being a group of boys in Vegas, God knows where after.

The rest of us had hit the bars and clubs, being served more and more drink as the night went on. It was still early though, and my ability to form grammatically correct sentences was proof of that.

_Not for long_, I thought, swigging from my glass. I wasn't worried about the show tomorrow- I had to have a little fun sometimes.

...

I giggled, sipping the blue drink Ashley had bought me. I'd seen it and, well, it was blue. So I had to try it, naturally.

"Come and dance," Oli smiled, but then tripped over the table as he said it. I laughed even more at him, and he joined in until we both calmed down. _God, He was so funny_. I dragged him to the dance floor and we started dancing roughly in time to the music, still laughing lightly.

We danced until I got hiccups (which Oli laughed at), then decided the only way to cure them was to drink more.

And more.

And more.

...

Nothing seemed exactly clear to me, but it didn't really matter. I was dancing and I was having fun. I was dancing with someone and their body was pressed up against mine but I didn't care.

"I've got a room upstairs..." He whispered in my ear and I grinned.

I may not have known where I was or who I was with, but that was a suggestion I fully understood.

...

I peeled my eyes open slightly, wincing at the harsh light. I soon realised there was someone next to me, a guy who looked about my age, maybe slightly older. While most of my brain was trying to remember what had gone on last night, there was a tiny voice in the back of my throbbing head that was just thinking _Score!_

I was trying to decide what I should do when I saw the time and inwardly groaned. I had no choice now- I didn't want to wake him but I couldn't wait; I had to get back to the venue as soon as I could, before Daphne slaughtered me. Slipping out of the bed as quietly as I could, I pulled on my clothes from yesterday and ran my fingers through my hair- I'd brush it properly when I got back. Not bothering with a note, I made sure I had everything and quietly shut the door behind me. Coming the other way, from the opposite end of the corridor, was Shane, and I paused to let him catch up with me.

"How much of last night can you remember?" He asked as we walked the short distance to the venue.

"Not much," I admitted, "I remember CC buying me lots of drinks, then dancing with Oli, and then drinking some more..." I shrugged, pulling a guilty face while I combed my hair with my fingers.

"Well you're doing better than me," he grimaced, "I don't know what I was drinking but I barely remember a fucking thing. I could've slept with a fucking unicorn and not know it."

Under better circumstances, I would've laughed at that – unfortunately, laughing would've made my head bounce which would have not been good.

Having only just woken up, mixed with our hangovers and lack of coffee, meant we took longer than necessary to get back to our bus, and when we finally did, Daphne and Tom were there, not exactly looking pleased.

"It's half eleven!" Daphne shriekd, and then winced. Shane and I were obviously not the only ones shamefully hung over."Where the _hell_ have you been?" She lowered her tone. "You might have been needed on stage and you'd have had no idea. Fucking hell, I should've been a stripper, not this crazy shit."

"We only just woke up," I protested, and heard Tom mutter something that sounded like 'Hopefully not together' under his breath. Not having the energy to argue with him too, I ignored the comment and took the painkillers Shane handed me.

"And where's Luke?" Daphne continued on her tirade. "He better turn up soon," She huffed at our unresponsive silence and typed on her phone. Knowing her, I assumed she was trying to phone Luke.

"Give him half an hour, he'll be here," Tom promised as she went straight through to his answer phone.

"He'd better." She growled.

An hour and a half later, we only had half an hour until we were supposed to on stage, but Luke still hadn't showed up. We were on the verge of sending out a search party when the bus door opened and Luke stepped in, looking incredibly guilty, with torn clothes and a patch of his hair missing.

Daphne's face went very red, and her fists were scrunched up at her sides – she was about to blow.

"Where have you been?" She hissed. She scrunched up her timetable in her hands and waved it in front of him. "Does the sanctity of _being on time _mean nothing to you?"

Luke winced. "Quiet voices please."

Daphne's lips scrunched together – her right eye twitched. She stormed over to her bunk and we all sighed in relief.

Then she returned for a megaphone and earplugs in her own ears.

I made a move to escape outside but Daphne was too quick and she slammed the bus door shut.

"IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Her voice, amplified and squeaking and _oh my head_ boomed through the megaphone. "HUH?"

I winced. Why couldn't we have had a normal tour manager?

...

The show that day, though not our best, went okay, considering. I forgot a few words but the crowd sung them back to me so I managed to get away with it. I really needed to stop getting wasted nights before gigs.

Afterwards, we headed straight back to the bus and soon fell asleep too early to be considered normal.

At least that was the obligatory let's-get-completely-drunk night over, for now.

**Remember kiddos, drinking is bad, it makes you do bad things and put on crap shows. ;)**

**Okay I have a queston though, there's gonna be a fair few more 'scenes' in this story, so do you want them left like this and the Cameron part- suggestive but not too detailed, or a full scene? Because I don't mind writing smut (I read it enough, hehe) but I know some people **_**don't**_** like reading it. So if I could have some feedback with what you think I'd be really grateful because I want this to be how you guys want it :)**


	5. The Reckless And The Brave

**So I've already had bits of this written for months- It was the very first chapter I wrote ;3 Hopefully now exams are over I'll be able to get more stuff done for you guys :) **

**So you guys want the smut, huh? Haha okay, but this is a bit of a short filler chapter sorry :S**

**Chapter Song: The Reckless And The Brave- All Time Low (FOR OBVIOUS REASONS LIKE HOW ASDFGHJKL PERFFFF IT IS) **

I stretched out in the Californian sun, enjoying the summer heat. Josh was laid next to me, humming to himself and jotting lyric ideas down in a notepad. In the distance, people could be heard laughing over the loud music and eruptions from the crowds, and the unmistakable smell of barbeque was drifting on the light breeze. I assumed the barbeque had been started by the boys of Dangerous! - They were starting to get a reputation of getting hungry while catering was closed and taking matters into their own hands. No one was about to complain though - they were always willing to share.

It was our first day in California, and once again our show wasn't until later.

"That food really does smell good," Josh stated, putting his pencil down.

"Mmm..." I agreed, "Let's go get some,"

We pushed up from the hard ground and brushed the dry dust from our clothes. A crowd had begun to form and I was right- Tommy, as I now knew the singer of Dangerous! to be, was stood in the centre of the crowd, handing out burgers and making crude jokes every few seconds.

After getting some, slightly burnt, food and being subjected to some of Tommy's awful jokes, Josh led the way over to a small group of people.

I sat down next to Alex and Zack, both of whom eyed my plate of food.

"Nope," I told them, "Mine," Then caved and fed each of them a piece of burger each. Josh and Hayley were taking between themselves while Tay, Cameron, Shane, Jack and Rian were still talking about the night in vegas the other day. Alex and Zack joined in happily, talking about some girls they'd met. Rian and Alex, after admitting they were quite hot, seemed indifferent- they had Lisa and Cassadee, after all- but Zack and Shane didn't spare us a detail of their nights.

Simultaneously rolling our eyes as Jack and Cameron joined in, Tay and I turned to each other. She sighed, laying back into the sun and placing her hands behind her head.

"I love California," She declared, squinting at the clear blue sky.

As the temperature had suddenly dramatically increased, we'd finally swapped our usual skinny jeans for shorts, hoping for a bigger difference than we received. In fact, everyone seemed to have changed out of their usual attire into shorts and t-shirts. Possibly the only exception being the boys walking towards us now.

"Sup guys," Andy dropped to the floor next to us. Since the Vegas trip they'd become part of our rapidly growing group.

I raised an eyebrow above my sunglasses. "Black was so last summer, silly."

Andy stuck his tongue out at me in response.

"Fuck it's hot," CC joined him. I laughed, looking pointedly at his leather pants.

"Wonder why?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Shorts don't suit me." He replied smoothly.

"No-one wants to see your legs anyway," Tay quipped as Ashley appeared.

"I'm not complaining about seeing yours," he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Psshhh, whatever," Tay laughed, clearly not bothered, but I saw Jack watching the pair out of the corner of his eye with a tight expression. I fought the urge to roll my eyes; they really should just get together already.

Though it was nice for most of us to be able to just chill this morning, it meant all our shows this afternoon overlapped for the most part, meaning we couldn't go and watch each other.

The moving around and touring was starting to become routine again, each show was like an electrifyingly amazing shock. Each crowd was different- some louder than others and some more responsive.

Today's crowd was one of the best yet- it was one of the biggest we'd had, and a high percentage of the people knew the words to our songs. We came off stage feeling great, still on the adrenaline rush from performing.

Smiling, we headed round to meet some fans and sign some posters for them.

...

Our second day in California was in Polomona, and in many ways, similar to the first. The crowd was once again amazing, despite the ever-increasing heat that had everyone backstage moaning. Fans were being plugged in everywhere, and any vans without air conditioning were as good as abandoned.

As we weren't changing states, the journeys weren't too long, which meant we could sit outside talking and enjoying the summer evening until fairly late, as we were doing tonight.

The music was down low for a change, but the alcohol was flowing freely as usual. We were sat in a large group, chatting amongst ourselves. It was a clear night, and as the sun started to set the stars came out one by one.

We stayed out watching them until about midnight, when people started wondering back to their buses, ready to travel to the next venue, and sleep.


End file.
